Technical difficulties
by Jo the Phoenix
Summary: The coffee maker doesn't work and Logan is "up at 7:30...with no joe..."


Experiencing Technical Difficulties 

A fanfic by Jo the Phoenix in response to a challenge issued at CFAN.

DISCLAIMER: The characters are not mine. If they were, well, let's just say that I wouldn't be sitting here writing fanfic that gets me no profit, and in the long run is costing _me_ money and time.

On that note, feedback is greatly appreciated!! 

Rated 14-A for language.... Logan's POV, so there ya go.

Logan couldn't believe it. It was only 7:30 in the goddamned morning and already it was turning out to be one of the worst days he'd had in a long time. He just couldn't flamin' believe it.

Normally, Logan would be sound asleep right now. He would not be standing here staring at the silent cold coffee pot; he'd be sprawled out in his nice warm bed, snarling at anyone who had the gall to knock timidly on his door for something.

Scott was to blame for his being up so damned early. He'd riled Logan up the other day, playing mind games and poking at Logan's pride. Logan resisted the temptation to put a claw through that jerks head, but now he almost wished that he hadn't. The dick ended up finangling him into teaching (_teaching_!) a martial arts and combat tactics class today at 8:00.

'The bastard.' Logan grumbled as he checked the plug for the coffee maker. "Up at 7 bloody 30 in the mornin' and no joe," he complained as he fought the urge to kick the cupboard. He checked for the third time for all the components for good coffee: water, grounds, pot in place, plugged in, all there and in the right place...What the hell was wrong? 

He gazed around, thinking. He spied the little glass espresso carafe in the sink. Jean must've used it earlier. Logan sighed; he didn't want to stoop to that, but he needed something. "Check the coffee maker again, I guess...." he muttered.

Stupid thing. He wanted to throw the damn machine out the window. The only thing stopping him from doing just that was the fact that he wanted coffee _more _than he wanted to smash the window, and the realization that throwing the coffee maker out the window would not help in any way. "Sonuva..."

'_All right...just relax. I'm the Wolverine, after all. A trained samurai, an X-Man, and lady killer extraordinaire._' Logan smirked. '_I should be able to handle this, no prob._' His smirk turned into a full grin. _'Great, "_No prob_". Talkin' like Jubilee, wonderful...what will I be sayin' next?_' And think of the devil, Jubilation shuffled into the kitchen right then, yawning. 

"Mornin' Wolvie..." She tiredly muttered. "Whatcha doin' up so early?"

Logan shifted over slightly to block the coffee maker from her line of sight. "Teachin'," he growled, watching her worriedly as she took a coffee mug down from the shelf by the fridge. 

"Oh!! Right, I almost forgot it was the big day." She stifled a giggle. She pictured her mentor standing in front of an unruly class, popping his claws to shut them up. She shooed him away from the cupboards he was leaning against. She knelt down and dug the sugared cereal from its hiding place. She filled her bowl and poured a dash of milk on it. She considered adding a bit more sugar and finally did so. She shuffled over to the little breakfast nook. Logan slumped his shoulders in obvious relief. She'd forgotten her coffee mug, she wouldn't see that he couldn't get the stupid coffee maker to work. Too tired and now that she was engrossed in her breakfast candy....

"Oh! I forgot my coffee!! Ya want some?" she came over again. "Oh!" as she saw that the water resivoir and filter basket were already filled. Logan started to say something, but his mouth shut with a snap as he watched her flick the little red switch on the front of the machine and saw the hot coffee begin to drip into the pot.

Like it? Hate it? Let me know!!! A HREF=Mailto:jo_the_phoenix@yahoo.caE-Mail me!!/a BR

A HREF="http://www.geocities.com/jo_the_phoenix/XMenstories.html"Back to my story index/aBR

A HREF="http://www.geocities.com/jo_the_phoenix/main.html"Back to my home page/a


End file.
